pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slakoth
/ |dexunova= |evointo=Vigoroth |gen=Generation III |species=Slacker Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=24.0 kg |imweight=52.9 lbs. |ability=Truant |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Slakoth (Japanese: ナマケロ Namakero) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology It has pale brown, cream-colored fur, two toes on its feet, lazy eyes, a small tuft of fur on the top of its head, a lazy smile, a pig-like nose, two dark brown stripes on its back and two small tufts of fur on its back. Evolution Slakoth evolves into Vigoroth at level 18. It then evolves into Slaking at level 36. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Petalburg Woods |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Petalburg Woods |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Eterna Forest |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Eterna Forest |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Headbutt trees |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |Pinball2=Forest |Trozei=Huge Storage 3 Endless Level 50 Forever Level 9 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Sinister Woods (10F-12F) Joyous Tower (18F-20F) |PMD2=Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F) Mt. Avalanche (1F-19F) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle |Ranger2=Ranger School }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Slakoth lolls around for over twenty hours every day. Because it moves so little, it does not need much food. This Pokémon's sole daily meal consists of just three leaves. |sapphire=Slakoth's heart beats just once a minute. Whatever happens, it is content to loaf around motionless. It is rare to see this Pokémon in motion. |emerald=It sleeps virtually all day and night long. It doesn't change its nest its entire life, but it sometimes travels great distances by swimming in rivers. |firered=It sleeps for 20 hours every day. Making drowsy those that see it is one of its abilities. |leafgreen=It sleeps for 20 hours every day. Making drowsy those that see it is one of its abilities. |diamond=It spends nearly all its time in a day sprawled out. Just seeing it makes one drowsy. |pearl=It spends nearly all its time in a day sprawled out. Just seeing it makes one drowsy. |platinum=It spends nearly all its time in a day sprawled out. Just seeing it makes one drowsy. |heartgold=The way Slakoth lolls around makes anyone who watches it feel like doing the same. |soulsilver=The way Slakoth lolls around makes anyone who watches it feel like doing the same. |black=It spends nearly all its time in a day sprawled out. Just seeing it makes one drowsy. |white=It spends nearly all its time in a day sprawled out. Just seeing it makes one drowsy. |black 2=If it eats just three leaves a day, it is satisfied. Other than that, it sleeps for 20h ours a day. |white 2=If it eats just three leaves a day, it is satisfied. Other than that, it sleeps for 20h ours a day. |x=The way Slakoth lolls around makes anyone who watches it feel like doing the same. |y=If it eats just three leaves in a day, it is satisfied. Other than that, it sleeps for 20 hours a day.}} Side game data |number=032 |pokemon=Slakoth |group=Normal |fieldmove=Cut 1 |pokeassist=Normal |entry=It hardly ever does anything. It may try a cutting slash on occasion. |hp=88 |onsight=No reaction. }} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Trivia Etymology Slakoth's name could be derived from the words "sloth" and "slack", it could also be derived from the words "slack" and "off" as in someone who is slaking-off. pl:Slakoth Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon